


The Film

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s02e11 Baby-Doll, Gen, Love is a Croc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 17:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18370313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: A smile formed on Baby-Doll's face after she remembered acting.





	The Film

I never created Batman TAS.

 

A smile formed on Baby-Doll's face after she remembered acting in the television sitcom known as Love That Baby. Always causing trouble before placing her arms behind her back and mentioning her catchphrase. ''I didn't mean to.'' Cousin Spunky shoving her face into a large birthday cake. A scowl replaced Baby-Doll's smile. Her body tensed as she walked to a movie theater.

Baby-Doll blinked twice. Perhaps a movie to cheer her up. After she purchased a ticket, she entered the theater. She chose a seat close to the screen. Her smile came back as soon as a short played. Her eyes widened another time the minute she recognized the short. Another scowl formed.

The short consisted of Cousin Spunky shoving Baby-Doll's face into a birthday cake.

 

THE END


End file.
